It's a Wonderful Goren Christmas, Griswold Style
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: Bobby watches National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation and wants to decorate the house for the triplet's first Christmas! This follows, It's a Wonderful Goren Life! CHAPTER Eleven: The End. Happy Holidays!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't think Dick wolf would EVER higher me as a script writer! Sooo, no ... I have no rights or claims to L&OCI or National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation** **and the character of Clark Griswold.**

**This story follows my series which began with The IQ Test but it follows You, Me and Baby G Makes Three, It's a Wonderful Goren Life and Black Friday: A Bobby and Lewis Story.**

**Summary: Bobby watches National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation and turns into Clark Griswold.**

**Was going to be a one shot but I'm thinking the boys may get into a bit of trouble in chapter two ... hmmm?**

**......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Who's**_** Clark Griswold?**

It's a well known fact that when you're a night owl, you're a night owl. People with multiples will tell you that your life will change in so many ways but when you're a night owl like Robert Goren … you remain a night owl. Most of his life, night time somnolence was a rare and sometimes unwelcome guest … he was plagued by nightmares and the inability to shut down … no … even triplets couldn't change his sleep patterns. This particular night, Alex was well into lala land, still taking her pain meds due to her broken ankle, when Bobby started channel surfing. He was never one to watch TV but Alex was. He preferred reading in bed … and other things, she preferred a sitcom or a cop show … just to make fun of their crime fighting techniques. This time of year, the TV was flooded with Christmas specials and Christmas movies … he came across _**National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation. **_He was slightly intrigued with the decorations on the house … the tree, the lights. He started to watch the movie to get ideas for his own home, after all, this was the first Christmas in years that he didn't want to hide under a tree as opposed to putting one up.

He watched the movie from beginning to end with amusement. He stifled his laughter throughout the 97 minutes running time of the movie, only stopping to breath during commercials. Alex and her TV addiction was rubbing off on him … he loved this movie and also found out something important about himself … Robert Goren loved to laugh. Not only that but the spirit of Christmas was also rubbing off on him. Every year, Eames tried to drag him to her folks house for the big Christmas Eve events … every year he would decline and spend it at Carmel Ridge … some were good … some were bad. This year was going to be very good. Like Clark, Bobby was going to enlist the help of, yes, you guessed it, Lewis and Logan, to decorate the Goren homestead for The First Annual Lighting of The Goren Home For Christmas 2008 … he would come up with a better name. Twenty five thousand lights was his goal, just like Clark Griswold. He couldn't wait for the morning light to hit so he could start making calls. He would call Liz to come and take care of Alex and the babies and then Lewis and Logan to hit Home Depot for supplies. It was promising to be a good day. He finally fell asleep. He dreamt of sugarplums dancing in his head. He _really_ had the Christmas spirit bad.

When morning light shown through the windows and the first of the Goren three let out the first cry of the day, Bobby sprang into action. He ran downstairs to warm their formula and then back upstairs to change and feed them. Alex was still resting comfortably when he presented her with her first cup of coffee.

"Hey, what time is it, are the babies up yet?"

"It's six. They've been changed and fed. Trace and John fell back to sleep and Hales is still looking around."

"What time did you get up?"

"I don't know … five thirty or so."

"Oh. Can you bring Haley in … if she's still awake?"

Bobby brought Haley in and they put her down on the bed in between them. She was looking all around and "talking" happy to be with her Mom and Dad. Mom and Dad were happy too.

"She really does look like you."

"I think she has your nose."

"No way, she has that cute little Goren nose. It's so perfect." Alex runs her finger down Bobby's nose. He wiggles it at Haley … she smiles at her Daddy.

"Oh my God Alex! Did you see that? She smiled at me!"

"That's not a surprised to me _Goren _… you do have a way with the _ladies_." Alex starts to laugh.

"There are only three _ladies_ that matter to me!" He leans over and kisses his wife tenderly.

His mind is still on twenty five thousand lights, Alex had other things on her mind and asked him to put Haley back in her crib. He never came back to bed. He knows that both Logan and Lewis are up this early. Lewis would be busy at the shop but Logan, who retired early in the year and got back together with Barek … he would be free. He went back downstairs and called Logan.

"Mike? It's Goren … I need your help."

"_What did you do now? Are you keeping international secrets from Alex and the NYPD this time, genius boy."_

"No, no, nothing like that. I want to put lights on my house … you know Christmas lights but I want to surprise Alex."

"_Bobby?"_

"What?"

"_No, I mean … Bobby as in Detective Robert aka Scrooge Goren? Is this really you?"_

"Hey come on Logan. I'm a husband and father now. I believe!"

"_In Santa?"_

"Yup."

"_No really, who are you and what did you do to Goren?"_

"Mike, are you in or not?"

"_Oh what the hell … I'm in."_

They made arrangements to meet at Home Depot at 9. Now he just needed Liz, a ladder and twenty five thousand lights! He called Lewis just in case he wanted in on the fun.

"_I'll tell you what Bobby G. I'll give you a couple hours if you can track down a VIN number for me. A guy is trying to sell me a 1970 shadow gray Chevelle SS. It seems shady to me but the car is mint … I mean M-I-N-T. I want it but I need to know if it's hot or not."_

"You got it."

The players are in line except the key player … Liz.

"Hey Liz, it's Bobby …ah … your Brother-In-Law. Could you call me. I need another favor … okay … ah … bye."

Alex manages to make her way down to the kitchen, she sees Bobby sitting there scratching his head. _What the hell is he up to now? I bet he's keeping some international secret from me … he has been acting weird this morning … not unusual but … OH MY GOD … My husbands a spy! _She is on pain killers.

"BOBBY!" He jumped a foot out of his seat.

"Alex what are doing down here? You could have hurt yourself."

"Bobby, are you a spy for the Government?"

Bobby starts to laugh. He picks up the "patient packet insert" from her pain meds and starts to read the side effects.

"Honey, maybe you should sit."

She sits down preparing herself for the worst. He grabs her leg and rests her broken ankle on his thigh.

"Give it to me straight. I don't know when you've had time to get mixed up in something with Thanksgiving, going to the Doctors, not to mention the triplets and then me breaking my ankle but with you, if there's a will there's a way."

"I'm not up to something, Alex. Well, I am but It's a surprise … a fun surprise."

"For me?"

"Yes, for you. _He leans over and kisses her. _No more secrets and no more of these pills. Hallucinations are one of the side effects … I've had to deal with one woman in my life having those, I don't need another one. Me … a spy? Now that's funny." He gets up from the kitchen table and gently lifts her leg from his thigh and places it back down on the chair that he had just occupied. The phone rings … it's Liz.

"_Hi Bobby, my … Brother-In-Law. What's up?"_

"Hey can you come over … I need to go out and meet Mike at 9 … if that's alright?"

"_I'll be there."_

"Great, thanks."

"Honey, why are you meeting Logan?"

"He has this new spy gig that he needs help with. _He starts cracking up … Alex doesn't think he's very funny. _I told you, it's a surprise … for you. He's just helping me with it."

Nine O'clock rolls around and all three men meet at Home Depot. Bobby is still new to the home ownership thing so he needs a ladder as well as the lights. Mike talks him into buying two, he'll supervise while Bobby and Lewis string the lights. As they walk in, Bobby's eye's lit up like twenty five thousand lights. He couldn't believe what he saw. Huge blow up devises for the lawn, Charlie Brown and Snoopy, Santa and the Reindeer, a winter wonderland scene and a carousel … all filled with air. He didn't know that such things existed but why would he? He wanted them all … he wanted to out do Clark Griswold … without the fires and mayhem of course. It was a good thing that Logan and Lewis was there with him … they were the voices of reason. It must have been a full moon. He wouldn't compromise on the twenty five thousand lights, in fact, he upped the ante to thirty thousand.

They brought their loot home and began to work on the house. Alex had gone back upstairs to be close to the triplets and Liz remained downstairs watching her soaps. The ladders hit the house with enough force to alert the sisters that the men were back. Liz looked outside and started to chuckle. _Why did they wait so long to get together … this man loves my sister and his babies! He's so different … he's … he's happy!_

She hears Alex calling from the top of the stairs … calling but quietly so as not to disturb the sleeping babies.

"Liz … Liz … what's happening?"

She climbs the stairs and whispers … "Was Bobby up late last night?"

"Yeah, probably. He never sleeps … why?"

"Does he watch TV?"

"I thought I heard him laughing last night now that you mention it."

"I hate to tell you this Alex but well … maybe you should come see for yourself."

Alex hobbles over to the window and sees the sea of lights laid out on her front lawn and the inflatable Santa, Thomas the Tank Engine and the Carousel that Bobby chose for the front lawn display. She covered her mouth and looked over at Liz.

"Alex, I'd like for you to meet your husband, Clark Griswold!"

"Oh fuck, he's gonna blow up the house!"

**_....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._**

**_Up next: Logan supervises, Bobby and Lewis string some lights ... a good time is had by all ...NOT! Thanks for reading ... let me know what you think?????????_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not have any claim to any thing other than my own crazy mind ... **

**The boys begin to string the lights ...**

**......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_CHAPTER TWO: BOBBY SHOULD GO BACK TO READING IN BED!_

**Sparky and Exterior Illumination **

Liz puts her arms around Alex, their heads touch as they look outside at Bobby, Logan and Lewis, already starting to argue about the right and wrong way to light a house.

"That man adores his family Lex, you don't know how lucky you are."

"Yeah well, lets hope he doesn't burn the house down with us in it!" She's watching intently as the scene before her unfolds. Her husband, his best friend and their former colleague, now friend … working together on trying to make this Christmas … a special Christmas. A tear escapes from her eye thinking about what his Christmas past must have been like. He shut himself off from her every Christmas since they became Partners. He must be trying to erase his past she thought, by beginning a new with his new wife, new babies and new home … he did seem happy and for that she was thankful and fearful all at the same time.

She opened the window to yell out to her husband.

"Hey Sparky! I hope you paid the premium on our home owner's insurance."

Bobby's smile made Alex's heart skip a beat. She could just maul him … if her ankle wasn't throbbing and when he has his mind set on something, even Alex's womanly ways can't distract him. So Alex was content to just watch her husband from her bedroom window … there would be time for that later.

"Did you buy a staple gun?"

"Yeah, I bought one and have one … we're good."

"So, I'm thinking, if you go on one side of the house and Lewis on the other side and then somehow meet in the middle."

"How are we gonna meet in the middle Logan?"

"How the hell do I know? Do I have a house? I came for lunch. Yo Alex! What's for lunch?" Bobby smacks him upside the head.

"Mike, is that all you think about ...food?"

"No Lewis, I think about a lot of things but right now my stomach is telling me to think about food!"

Bobby and Lewis looked at each other and went back to work on untangling the lights. Liz came outside with coffees and offered to make Mike something to eat … he went inside. He hadn't seen Alex or the kids yet and lets face it … he was hungry.

"Hey Bobby G, you didn't happen to watch Christmas Vacation last night did ya?"

"The movie with the cat?" Bobby spreads his arms and legs out and Lewis starts laughing.

"I can't believe _you_ watched that movie man. At least now I know why we're doing this."

"You know, there's a contest in town. If we do a good job, we could win. Alex would love it!"

"I'm worried about you man … I'm used to you being miserable around the holidays. You're kinda creeping me out."

"Ya well, get used to the new me Lewis, I'm on top of the world!"

"Oh Christ, you saw that movie too." Lewis marched right into the house leaving Bobby alone to untangle the lights.

"ALEX … ALEX … DETECTIVE ALEX!"

"Lewis … be quiet, you'll wake the babies."

"Hell they sleep too much as it is. Where the hell is Alex?"

Alex comes hobbling down the steps on her crutches.

"What the hell are you yelling about Lewis?"

Lewis grabs her crutches and sets them aside, then he grabs her, lifts her up and twirls her around. She squeals … a little … she is an Eames and Eames' don't squeal.

"Lewis what's this all about?"

"I've waited practically my entire life to see that man happy. I didn't think I would live that long! _He gently set her back down and kissed her cheek. _That man out there is happy, more than happy … deliriously happy. He wants to win the Christmas home decorating contest for you."

"Help me get outside Lewis."

Lewis picks Alex up and carries her out to Bobby, Mike hangs back with Liz and plays with the babies … anything to get out of stringing the lights. Bobby is down on his knees with the lights, a pad of paper and the blueprints to his house. Alex and Lewis look over Bobby's shoulder and then at each other before shear panic sets in.

"Robert Goren … blueprints?"

"Alex? You should be in the house resting that ankle. He grabs her from Lewis and spins her around. I can't wait for the triplets to be all excited about Christmas."

"You mean like you are?"

"This is the first Christmas since I was probably about four that I'm excited about. Now lets get you back in the house and us back to work … what do ya say Lew?"

"One thing before I go back in." _Bobby sighs._

"Yes Dear."

"I know I always call you a genius and I also know you don't like it but … you are one … a profiling criminologist genius … not an electrician. Please don't burn our beautiful house down."

As he carries her back in the house, he yells for Mike to come back outside but sees his babies downstairs and takes a minute to kiss and cuddle them.

"I have this covered Als, don't you worry. We have enough electrical service to cover everything. It's gonna be great. Exterior Illumination … my specialty!"

"Since when?"

"Since I saw the movie."

"Heaven help us."

"He didn't burn the house down … only the tree. Which brings me to the other thing we have to do. Can we buddle up the triplets and go chop down the Goren family Christmas tree tonight?"

"Okay, ya know what? You are not allowed to watch TV any more!"

"Hey, chop, chop … lets climb these ladders boys, it's almost my nap time." Bobby kisses Alex and the babies and shoves Mike out the door.

"Is that what you've been doing since you retired Logan … napping?"

"Eh … yeah, Carolyn says she won't marry me until I find a job … so … I'm dragging my cold feet."

"Mike look at Bobby G. He's the happiest ever … I'm thinking about asking Laura to marry me. You know, we're not getting any younger."

"No kidding and my beard is getting longer twiddling my thumbs while the two of you contemplate your future … can we please get these lights up?"

"Okay, okay … lets plug them in before we put them up to make sure they work."

When Bobby and Alex bought the house, it came with the out door Christmas outlet package … Bobby had no clue what that meant … until now.

"This is convenient … outlets outside."

Bobby stands a little taller.

"Yeah, a ha … it's the special Christmas outlet package … cost an extra thousand bucks but when we win the contest it will be well worth it."

Glances by Lewis and Logan were once again exchanged but this time Logan made the circle motion near his temple. They plugged the lights in and the three men were instantly blinded by the thirty thousand lights. The three of them covered their eyes and stumbled backwards. Liz and Alex were watching from the window and started laughing.

"Dumb, dumber and dumbest!"

"Oh God Lex … don't let him watch those movies!"

**_....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._**

**_Next up: The Goren Family Tree. Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated, Judy :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back for more adventures with the Griswolds ... oops ... I mean the Gorens! I don't own or have any sortah rights to them, I'm just playin!**

**.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_CHAPTER THREE ... THE TREE!_

**Bobby Bunyan **

All three men were momentarily blinded, Lewis was trying desperately to reach for the plug that he couldn't see and Logan buried his face in Bobby's back.

"Turn them off Lewis, turn them off!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Bobby pushes him aside and finds the plug and gives it a yank.

They all sit on the ground and start rubbing their eyes.

"I see dots."

"I see thirty thousand dots … thanks Goren!"

"It was Lewis's idea to try them out first."

"What if we put them up and then one bulb was burnt out and they didn't work? How would we find the burnt out bulb in thirty thousand?"

"It's a parallel circuit Lewis … it doesn't work that way. Just because I watched the movie doesn't mean I'm as stupid as _Sparky_!"

"Yeah Goren, that's why we're out hear freezing our asses off putting lights on your house to win some dumb contest."

"I said, _I_ wasn't stupid."

Logan and Lewis looked confused.

"Okay, I think we should start with the roof."

"Sounds like a plan."

Bobby and Lewis climb up on the roof with lights wrapped around their arms and staple gun in hand.

"Now Lewis … don't get too trigger happy … I don't want a million little holes in my roof!" Lewis shot one in Bobby's direction … Bobby shot one back.

"Hey you two, don't make me come up there!"

"Eat your sandwich Mike."

After about two and a half hours the roof was done. They had to call it a day. It was getting too cold and Lewis had to get back to the shop. As promised, Bobby would call in a favor and run the VIN number on the sweet Chevelle that Lewis wanted to buy. Mike went home to Carolyn and Bobby put all his tools away … it was time to make plans for the Goren Family Christmas Tree!

"Honey … Alex, we're done for the night!"

"So Sparky, how does it look?"

"Well, we only got the roof done but I think it's gonna look great."

"I hope you didn't go with the twenty thousand twinkle lights."

"Oh no, no, no … thirty thousand and they don't twinkle, I thought that would be too annoying for our neighbors."

"Oh God … can I go now?"

"Don't you want to come with us tonight to chop down the Goren Family Christmas Tree?"

"You were serious Bobby."

"Of course I was … this is how traditions start."

"The babies are six weeks old … they don't know the difference."

"But I do Alex." He takes on a somber tone and walks away from Alex and Liz. He heads right for the babies and just stares at their sleeping forms.

Alex and Liz walk in behind him and Alex wishes she could take back what she said. She realizes that everything that Bobby is doing, is an attempt to erase his past and dive head first into his new happy life … one that he wasn't used to … one that he needed Clark Griswold as a role model for … _Heaven help us!_

"Bobby … you're absolutely right! We'll buddle up the kids and go chop down that tree tonight."

"Really?"

"I'm in too. I bet Mom and Dad would want to come … if that's alright with you Bobby?"

"Yeah, that would be great. Lets call them."

"I'll go pick up Nate from his Dad's … I mean his Dad and maybe we can get our tree too."

Bobby and Alex look at each other. Liz's husband did come to Thanksgiving dinner but was very quiet and noticeably off to the side. She hadn't said anything to Alex yet so she obviously wasn't ready. After Liz left, Bobby questioned Alex about it.

"She hasn't said a thing to me but she seems to drop everything when you or I call her … she has been a little quiet. Lets not let it ruin our first Christmas tree … okay?"

"She's your sister Als … aren't you worried?"

"Not yet. Right now I'm worried about how I'm going to walk through the snow with crutches and a cast."

"On my back of course."

Two car loads of Goren's and Eames' head upstate to chop down their Christmas trees. John and Erin wanted one and Nate was bouncing in his seat with anticipation. Bobby was dressed for the occasion … plaid shirt, jeans, work boots and the kind of hat with ear flaps. John Eames was wearing the same hat … all three women rolled their eyes when they saw the men. Bobby was equipped with an axe and two different types of saws. Ropes and several sizes of bungie cords. Alex hadn't seen what he had done to the triplets baby carriage yet … lets just say … he wanted to cross his T's and dot his I's! He also brought a chair to sit Alex down in once they all found trees to chop down ...he brought one for her Mom too, He was prepared … so wasn't Alex … she brought a video camera.

They finally arrived at their destination and Bobby started to unload the SUV. Alex sat inside with the babies and waited … that's when she and the rest of the clan saw the baby carriage. He put chains on the wheels!

"Lex … Clark Griswold would be proud!"

John Eames started to laugh. "I love that movie … he starts singing … _Joy to the world" … _Bobby joins in. The babies start crying and the women start laughing.

"Bobby my boy … you better stick to your day job."

Sheepishly, "Yes Sir."

Bobby puts the babies in one by one and Liz takes over. John grabs the axe and the saws. Erin decides to stay behind in the car. Nate grabs his Aunt Lexie's hand and starts pulling her out of the SUV … Bobby lifts him up and then gives Alex a piggy back ride. They all head into the woods to find three of the most perfect Christmas trees. No one really gave a thought to how they would get them back to the cars with Bobby carrying Alex.

They found their first one still close to the vehicles … Liz spotted it and Nate loved it."

"I want that one Uncle Bobby … please!?"

"Okay Buddy."

He set the chair down for Alex and then started swinging away.

Alex was rolling tape, good thing too because he landed flat on his butt on the third swing on the eighth and finally swing, he put his big size thirteen boot on the tree to force it over and he went over with it. When he came up from landing face first, his beard was covered in white fluffy snow.

"Uncle Bobby … you look just like Santa!" All caught on tape. John had to look away … with Bobby's weight gain and the Doctor on his case about it … he did look like Santa … John Eames almost lost his usual cool composure. There were two more trees to go … there was time. It was bad enough the camera was shaking from Alex's laughter.

Bobby and Nate dragged tree number one back to the car, the babies seemed to be enjoying the cool crisp air … they were cooing and smiling … or maybe it was just gas.

On to tree number two. They started on their trek again, Alex climbing on Bobby's back and Nate climbing on Bobby's front. The chains on the carriage were working really well so they were able to go a little deeper into the woods when all of the sudden Bobby grabbed for his chest and said …

"Oh my God!"

"What … what is it … are you okay?"

"There it is! _He points_. The First Goren Family Christmas Tree!"

Alex smacks him on top of his head. "Did you have to be so melodramatic and clutch your chest like that!?"

"Yeah, Christ Bobby … you almost gave me a heart attack!" He wasn't listening to the women. He was already putting Alex down and getting her chair ready, not once taking his eye off the tree. He was mesmerized by it.

It was huge … too big in fact … just like the movie. Alex could see broken windows, bones possibly and a dead cat … even though they didn't have one.

"Son … I think that's too big."

"Nah, it just needs a trim … it's perfect!"

John looks back at his daughter and shrugs, He followed Bobby to the tree to help.

Liz leans over to Alex and whispers, "No more TV for him!"

"No kidding." Roll tape.

Nate went running after his Grandfather and Uncle.

"Uncle Bobby … that's a good one."

"Thanks Nate … lets see if I can cut this one down without looking like Santa."

No such luck. Chop number one … on his butt. Chop, chop, chop, chop … the axe goes flying out of his hands and lands about a hundred yards away.

"I'll go get Uncle."

A collective … "NO!"

"I'll get it Buddy."

"Please tell me you got that on tape Alex."

Alex taps the camcorder and winks. "Got it." Still rolling. He falls again retrieving the axe. He's getting pissed and is starting to re-think The Goren Family Tradition. Back to the tree. Chop, chop, chop, chop … here goes the size thirteen thing again … yup … and he looks like Santa again! John Eames burst into laughter … tears down his cheek and all, the girls are laughing and Nate goes over to Bobby, who is now sitting on the ground fuming, and sits on his lap.

"I would like a new bike but a super cool one not a lame one like last year … no training wheels. I want an Xbox 360 …" Bobby wrestles him to the ground and tickles Nate until all you can hear is a fit of laughter from the two of them.

Liz looks at Alex and Alex taps the camcorder again and mouths the words … "got it!"

On to tree number three. Bobby now has Alex on his back, Nate on his front, a chair and he's dragging and oversized tree. They start heading back towards the cars looking for the Eames family tree … the last one. John spots a tiny one … perfect for he and his wife.

"That's it … that little one right over there."

"But Grampa, that's just a baby!"

"It's okay Nate … it's a tree … it doesn't mind."

"Is that true Uncle Bobby?"

"Sure Nate."

"Okay … you can have that one if Uncle Bobby says it's alright."

With all three trees tied securely to their vehicles … they head home.

Bobby's tree remained outside for the night and Bobby spent the night soaking in the tub. He was contemplating applying for a job as a stand in Santa at Macy's … this years electric bill was going to set him back ... but then again, it could be the Glenlivet's talking.

**_....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._**

**_NEXT: The tree goes up and the official house lighting ... alert the NYFD! Thanks for reading, judy:)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aches, pains, humor, angst. A little of this, a little of that. Time to finish lighting the house.**

**......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_CHAPTER FOUR: WHAT'S MORE DANGEROUS, BEING A COP OR DECORATING A HOUSE FOR CHRISTMAS?_

**Erasing The Past**

The Goren baby alert monitor was going off loud and clear. They didn't really need it since the babies were right near their bedroom but none the less, it was working … Bobby however, wasn't. Alex could hear him moan and groan all night long. Every muscle in his body hurt from cutting down Christmas trees. He could also be hurting from having her on his back, carrying Nate, falling on his butt, landing flat on his face and the dragging said trees through the woods and tying them to the roof of their vehicles. She was glad that she taped it all to remind him next year that he wasn't getting any younger and no amount of Glenlivits would make the pain go away the following morning, in fact, it probably added to it.

Alex's broken ankle wasn't great but she was managing to get around better and better every day. She let Bobby sleep while she tended to the triplets. He finally heard the babies and rolled over. When he found Alex missing, he jumped out of bed and instantly regretted his movement. He didn't know what part of his body hurt more, his back, knees, shoulders or head from too much single malt whiskey. He sat back down on the bed and grabbed his head.

"The Goren Family Tradition was a smashing success, don't you think … _Sparky_?"

He glanced at Alex that sideward's glance … the 'not funny' glance.

"Are you okay with the Trips? I need some aspirin."

"I'm fine but you're going to need more than aspirin, Lewis and Mike will be here in an hour to work on the house … have fun with that."

"Shit."

Alex had an appointment with the orthopedic doctor that afternoon, she planned on taking the babies with her so that Bobby and the boys could finish the house. Under ordinary circumstances, this would be difficult, with a broken ankle, next to impossible but she was Alexandra Eames Goren and when she made up her mind, much like her husband, it was made up.

That hour went by quickly and Logan and Lewis were pounding on the front door of the Goren house hold demanding coffee.

"Would you guys shut the fuck up!"

"My, my such language. I don't fuckin talk like that … do you Lewis?"

"Well fuck no, Michael."

"Shut up both of you and get in here. Coffee's on, help yourself."

"So what's your problem Goren?"

"Too much tradition yesterday is all."

"Hey, I saw the huge Christmas tree outside. How are you going to get that thing in the house?"

"It just needs a little trim."

"I thought you were suppose to trim the tree when you got it inside the house."

"Funny Mike."

"I'll tell you what, when you and Lewis are stringing the lights on the house, I'll cut back the tree. I'll take some measurements and make sure the giant spruce fits through the door."

"It's a Douglas Fir."

"Okay encyclopedia Goren … Douglas Fir."

Alex is listening to this whole exchange, she must interject her thoughts on the matter.

"Excuse me _gentlemen_. Is someone going to hold the ladders? I mean the ground isn't exactly even, one broken bone in the family is enough … and if you haven't noticed, Bobby is hanging."

"Am not."

"What do you have, four kids Alex? … _am not." _Mike imitates Bobby.

"Bobby thought he was Superman yesterday. He carried me, Nate, a chair … chopped down three trees, dragged them back to the cars and then loaded them on top of the SUV's and tied them down. He soothed himself with a few glasses of Glenlivets." _Bobby was grateful that she left out the soaking in the tub, part._

"Man I wish I were there to see that!"

"Oh you still can Lewis, I have it all on tape. I had to capture The Goren's first Family Christmas Tree to begin our Goren Family Tradition so the babies would know what their daddy did for them when they were six weeks old."

Bobby shoots her a look. He was desperately trying to erase his past Christmas experiences and this was the first one that meant anything to him in a long time. He was hurting more mentally than physically … he didn't want Alex to know. He made it through Thanksgiving and he was determined to make it through Christmas, after all, he was a man that now had it all, he knew that.

"I need to see that tape."

"Me too."

"I'll let you watch the tape after we finish the house. Lets get moving."

"Grump!"

The guys start setting up their ladders when Liz pulls up.

Bobby, still curious about the state of Liz's marriage, runs up to her car. Liz gets out of the car and starts taking out bags of clothes for the babies.

"Liz, what's all this?"

"I went shoppin for the babies, I wanted to stop by and visit with my sister and drop them off."

"Oh … okay … but Liz, you've already given us so much for the babies and helped us so much, what can we do to repay you?"

She touches Bobby's cheek.

"You just keep loving my sister … never stop … okay?"

"I never will, you know that."

Liz disappears into the house with the bag of things that she bought for the Goren triplets.

Bobby and the guys went back to work on the house.

"Alex!"

"In the kitchen."

"Are the babies sleeping?"

"Yeah, they always go down after that first bottle."

"Why are you dressed?"

"I have a Doctors appointment today."

"So Bobby's gonna come back in and take care of the babies."

"No, I'm taking them."

"What are you crazy?"

"Maybe but they're my babies and I need to learn to take them places and do things with them."

"Not this. Either I coming or I'm staying here with them, take your pick."

"Okay, well, either you tell me what's going on with you and Matt or you can go home … take your pick."

Just as Liz was about to open her mouth to speak, they heard a crash in the front yard. Liz went running and Alex went hobbling … really fast. Bobby was on his back on the ground and Lewis and Logan were hovering over him … he fell off the ladder. Alex flew as fast as she could outside. It was as though she didn't even have a cast on.

Clutching his side. "I'm alright Baby, I only fell about seven feet."

"Oh, only. Can you stand?"

"Nah, I think I'll lie here for a bit."

"Mike call an ambulance."

"NO! No … Alex, honey … really I'm fine." He stands up with Lewis's help, still clutching his side, and walks it off. At this point, he knows that he's broken a few ribs but he's determined not to let Alex know and to get those lights on the house.

"Go back inside … I'm good."

She's not sure, he's good at hiding things and she knows he can work through pain, she looks at Logan and Lewis and they get the picture. She goes back in the house.

"Is he okay?"

"I'm not sure. He has his mind set on getting these lights up. I don't know. So back to you and Matt."

"I'm just not ready Alex … please?"

"Okay but when you are … I'm here."

"I know you are."

"Just one more thing. Nate seemed fine, great … does he know anything?"

"A little but well, you know how much he loves his uncle Bobby … ah Santa. He had such a great time cutting down the trees. It was great for him. Matt would never do something like that with him … or me."

"But does Nate know?"

"He does but doesn't seem to care. Like I said Matt doesn't do anything with us anyway … what is he missing? I really don't want to talk about this right now … lets decide about your appointment."

"Lets all go together."

Meanwhile, Bobby is having a hard time breathing, not because the broken ribs have punctured his lungs but because he was in that much pain. He called his Doctor from his cell phone outside and they made an appointment with an orthopedic Doctor later that day.

Alex and Liz packed up the kids for her appointment and Bobby leaves the house lighting and tree trimming to Lewis and Logan until he gets back. Alex didn't tell Bobby about her appointment, she wanted to surprise him with the trimmer walking cast that she was promised and Bobby didn't tell Alex that he called his Doctor about his ribs … the two trains were about to meet. Bobby was wondering why his Doctor's secretary thought the time would be convenient for him.

When Liz and Alex went outside with the kids and loaded up the car, Bobby was getting into his to go. She told him they were going to the park he told her he was going to Home Depot.

They both met at Dr. Muller's office. Alex's orthopedic and now Bobby's.

"This doesn't look like Home Depot."

"It doesn't look like the park either. Hi my babies." He gingerly gets down on one knee to kiss each of his babies, noticeably wincing.

"I have a broken ankle Robert. What's broken on you."

"Ah … well … I'm not sure. Dr. Ahmad sent me here."

"For?"

"X-rays of my … ribs."

"Do you think you're trying too hard to make this Christmas too special? I don't want it to be your first best and your last. I'd like the babies to know their father … in person, not just by the video I took."

"I just fell off a ladder babe, no big deal."

"Bobby, I'm more afraid of you getting killed decorating our house than you dying in the line of duty." Bobby starts to laugh then wince then laugh.

"I think your right … I should go back to work."

After their appointment, Liz took the kids home and Bobby and Alex went out for a late lunch. Bobby's ribs were broken, only two. He was given prescriptions for pain meds and instructions to lay low for a few weeks. Alex's cast came off and she was now wearing a boot, easy to walk in and she felt good. Bobby was upset that he wouldn't be able to finish the house but Alex was right … they're only six weeks old. Next year and the many more to follow would be better.

By the time they arrived home, panic set in as they were pulling up to their house. Two fire trucks were in front of their house. Mike had called in some favors and the ladder trucks made putting the lights on the house faster and more efficient. The house was done and Mike put the tree up. All the Goren's had to do was decorate it. Bobby pulled into the driveway astonished.

"Holy shit, that's amazing. We were only gone for a few hours."

"We're Exterior Illumination Experts Goren."

"Really and here I was under the assumption that you guys were professional firefighters Jackson!"

"You know what they say about assuming Goren."

They have a laugh then Jackson puts on a serious face.

"So Goren, in return, Ladder Company 101 needs a Santa for The Widow's and Children's Fund …"

Bobby holds his hands up. "Say no more Jackson other than time and place and I'll be there."

"Good man Goren … I don't care what they say about you … you're alright."

"Thanks but you should hear what they say about you."

"Hey, I am an asshole, I know it, deserve it and work hard at being one!"

They laugh shake hands and Jackson gets his crew together but before he leaves he gets a kiss from the prettier Goren. He hops on the back of the truck and as they're pulling away he yells to Bobby …

"Goren, how did you get such hot wife?"

Mike yells back to him.

"He's a sensitive man with size thirteen feet!"

Alex smacked Mike in the back of his head and went into the house. Bobby smacked him too.

"That's for calling me sensitive in front of the guys!"

"Okay so thanks Mike, Lewis … it was great of you guys to do this for me because I was such a klutz and fell off the ladder and I really want to win this dumb ass contest."

"Okay, okay … Thank you. I really appreciate what you guys did. The Doc told me I can't climb ladders or do anything for a few weeks so I really do appreciate what you guys did."

"Your welcome … now buy us dinner."

"Fine. Oh and Lewis, the guy is legit … the Chevelle isn't hot … we ran the VIN number … he's the owner."

"Sweet, thanks man."

"So dinner and the house lighting tonight … should be Chinese … what do you think."

"Chinese sounds perfect for the occasion."

Everyone, including Matt, showed up for the first annual Lighting of the Goren Christmas House. Carolyn and Mike, Lewis and his girl Laura, the Eames clan and even Captain Ross came by with his sons. Bobby plugged in the lights and Lewis plugged in the lawn ornaments that filled with air. Everything worked … Alex leaned over and kissed her husband.

"I hope planes don't land here Bobby!"

**_......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................_**

**_TRIMMING THE TREE AND THE TRIPLETS FIRST CHRISTMAS ... BOBBY'S TOO!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A huge storm is about to hit Massachusetts! I can't wait ... I hope I have internet:) This chappy is a liitle angsty but Bobby gets to inflict bodily harm on someone ... Ooh, how manly! YUM!**

**.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_CHAPTER FIVE: DO NOT PISS OFF BOBBY OR YOU MAY JUST MEET THOMAS THE TANK ENIGINE CLOSE UP!_

**Trimming The Goren Family Christmas Tree and Trouble for Liz**

After everyone oohed and ahhed over the lights, Alex and Bobby invited them in for Chinese and tree trimming. Alex carefully placed mistletoe in strategic locations throughout the house … she was keeping and eye on Liz, she told Bobby to keep an eye on Matt. Bobby was keeping his eyes on his wife, every time she went anywhere near one of her 'strategically placed mistletoe' he would grab her and kiss her. He was on cloud nine, even Ross could see that his Detective was a very happily married man and father, he almost felt bad that his paternity leave was coming to an end.

The lights went on the tree first. Nate and Matt worked on that as Liz stood by and watched. Lewis begged Alex to put the tape of Bobby Bunyan in the VCR and John and Erin Eames held their grandchildren while Carolyn and Mike ate Chinese. Captain Ross and his sons were roaring over the tape along with Lewis and Laura. They said it was like watching a slap stick comedy show and John yelled over, "ya shoulda been there!" Bobby wasn't at all embarrassed by the whole situation, in fact he was beaming from ear to ear … looking around his house full of people smiling and laughing … full of love and Christmas cheer and it wasn't even Christmas yet. If you had told him this as a child, that he would find love and happiness as an adult and have a wonderful Christmas and a beautiful normal life … he would have asked you what you've been smoking?

Everyone took turns in decorating the tree. They all brought ornaments with them … Baby's first Christmas ornaments times 3 and Lewis made a Bobby and Alex's first Christmas ornament made out of car parts … Bobby loved it, Alex adored it. He made the triplets ornaments too, theirs were made out of old license plates with their names, birth dates, time and weight. Lewis was very creative, he could customize a car and home décor too!

Erin and Liz were making batches and batches of the Eames' famous eggnog and John was making sure each couple had a designated driver because it packed a punch. Martin Ross, the Captain's oldest son had his permit … he would be driving home … who knew the Captain was a fan of the nog? Mike, of all people … not a big fan … would be driving a very silly Carolyn home. Laura, the future Mrs. Lewis would also be a DD and Liz would be driving a very drunk and disorderly, Matt home. Nate was staying with his Aunt and Uncle which made both Alex and Bobby very nervous for Liz. John Eames noticed for the first time, that there was trouble in that marriage … he was not happy. Bobby pulled Liz aside … just so happen to end up under a 'strategically placed misteltoe,' to talk to her about letting him drive Matt home, when Matt spotted them whispering under the kissing weed, he started a scene …

"So Goren, one Eames sister isn't enough for ya huh? Ya have to move in on my wife too? What's the matter, pretty little Alex not putting out for ya?" _If that wasn't bad enough … which it was … he pushed Bobby!_

Bobby … up to this point … when I say up to this point, I mean, getting married, having the babies, being happy … in general … having a wonderful life for the first time in forty years … was trying to stay calm and cool, however, do not talk about his wife like that, EVER! He picked Matt up and threw him out the front door … Thomas the Tank Engine broke his fall.

"Mike!"

"Yeah Bobby?"

"Call him a cab!"

"Hey, you piece of shit … you're a cab!"

Bobby wasn't amused but Carolyn … whom had too much of the nog … was. Alex, who knows her husband's temper, had taken Nate upstairs along with the triplets. He only heard the beginning of his father making a complete ass of himself and never saw Bobby throw him out of the house. John, always the diplomat, grabbed his keys and drove Matt to his parents house on Staten Island to sleep it off. He winked at Bobby on the way out. Liz sat and cried … Bobby went for a walk … pissed that just as the party was breaking up, Matt put a damper on the whole night.

He was gone for an hour when Alex decided to go look for him. Everyone had gone except for Liz and Erin, they were still waiting for John to return and the children were all sleeping, including Nate who was now down on the couch with his mom. Alex was getting worried because of Bobby's ribs and usual melancholy mood during the holidays … she was hoping that Matt's little display, didn't cause memories to flood back up to the surface. She found him a few blocks away staring at a brilliantly lit home.

He knew she was there … he always knows when she's close by.

"I think this house might have ours beat Honey. I may have gone a little over board with the thirty thousand lights. This house probably has fifteen thousand … just enough. _He turns to look at her. _What do you think?"

"I think ours is perfect. Can we go home now, my ankle hurts."

He picks her up and carries her home. Neither one say a word, they just look at all the homes along the way, he occasionally kisses the top of her head and she holds on to him a little bit tighter. The walk helped him clear his head … his life was wonderful, with Alex and the triplets it would always be … it took Matt for him to see that he was doing a lot of the self pity crap most of his life and it molded him into the man that he turned out to be. It was a hard life … not a wonderful one … not until he and Alex discovered their love for each other. He realized that he wasted a lot of his life not allowing himself to love or be loved … his mission now was to save his favorite little nephew from suffering from having a lousy Christmas. Growing up, all of his Christmas's were bad, at least the ones he remembers, he doesn't want Nate to ever have that kind of memory … this Christmas would be special for everyone … even if it killed him … which is exactly what Alex was afraid of. When she finds out what he has up his sleeve to make Liz and Nate's Christmas a happy one this year … she'll be calling Captain Ross herself begging him to have her husband go undercover again. It will be less dangerous than what he has planned!

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**_AS WE SAY HERE IN THE BOSTON AREA ... "WICKED PISSAH, A STORMS COMIN ... LATAH" ... JUDY_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: New stuff here, I have no claim to The Flying Wallendas or Ringling Brothers and Barnum & Bailey Circus. I bet you're all saying "WTF" does that have to do with CI ... well check out the "author" ... me "Judeey" warped mind and they think Bobby is a whack job ... and then read on. I hope you like it and look forward to what follows! **

**......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_CHAPTER SIX: THE FLYING WALLENDAS ( I HOPE THEY DON'T MIND! THEY'RE AWESOME) PART ONE_

**Bobby Walks a Tightrope With Alex … No! Really!!!**

Many moons ago in a land far far away, Robert Goren, Sergeant Robert Goren of the US Criminal Investigation Division of the US Army, was stationed in Germany. He met and made friends with the Flying Wallendas. They were originally from Germany but perform mainly in the united States and Canada with the Ringling Brothers and Barnum & Bailey Circus. They happen to be in town performing, Bobby made a phone call.

"Tino, Bobby Goren … got a second to talk?"

"Bobby? For you? I have two."

Bobby chuckles.

"I have a huge favor to ask."

"I have a huge speeding ticket that needs fixing … do you have any pull in Virginia?"

"I might."

"Then name it … I'm gonna lose my license with this one Bobby."

Bobby smiles into the phone. He has plenty of pull in Virginia and the favor he is about to ask is a huge one. He was watching the Learning Channel with Nate one day when they were doing a piece on The Flying Wallendas and he told Nate that they were close personal friends of his and Nate said he wanted to meet them. This was the perfect opportunity to make Nate's Christmas a special one … a happy memorable one.

"Tino, I have this Nephew that wants to be a circus performer someday, he's going through a rough time right now and I want his holiday to be a happy one … can you help me out?"

"You bet ya. I'll leave tickets for you and your family at the will call window and after the matinee performance, my family will teach you all how to walk the high wire … do you remember how to do it Bobby?"

"It's been a long time Tino."

"Can you come by … we'll get you up there and tell the crowd that the NYPD does more than serve and protect … we can surprise your family!"

"I, I don't know T … I ,I have a couple broken ribs from falling off a ladder."

"You fell off a ladder … we have a lot of work to do. When can you get here."

Liz and Nate had stayed over the night before while Matt slept off his eggnog induced bad mood at his parent's house. The entire Goren house was still asleep when Bobby made his phone call to his friend Tino Wallenda, Bobby was excited. Alex was the next to wake up and thought for sure the her husband would be in a fowl mood because of Matt … she was wrong and very nervous about it.

"Good morning sunshine." She was under one of her many mistletoe so he planted a kiss on her lips and handed her a perfectly made cup of coffee.

"Ah … Bobby … it's too early to be hitting the eggnog. What gives?"

"I got us all tickets to Ringling Brothers for tomorrow. Do you think it would be alright if we take the babies so we can all go?"

"You know somebody … right?"

"Yeah … someone I met in Germany. He and his family are here in town. What do ya say … Nate will love it!"

"I'll ask Liz when they get up. If she doesn't come, we'll take Nate … okay?" She touches Bobby's arm, she can see that it means a lot to him … if she only knew, she would handcuff him to the bed again!

"Great! Great. I have to meet him for lunch … is that okay?"

"Yes, of course and old friend of yours … you should go. I can't wait to meet him. I love meeting your friends."

Bobby murmurs under his breath … _If you knew this one wants me to walk the high wire in front of a crowd of thousands … you would want to arrest him for endangering a police officer's life!_

"Honey? Did you say something?"

"No Dear."

Liz woke up and was fussing over her nieces and nephew. She was trying to keep her mind off what went down the night before … she did have a slight smile on her face at the thought of seeing her husband fly through the air and land on Thomas the Tank Engine. Bobby would always defend his wife and she was sure he would defend her as well. She loved knowing that Alex was happy. Alex caught her smiling as she rocked Tracy in her arms.

"A smile? After last night?"

"I was thinking about you."

"Me?"

"I'm happy for you Alex. Bobby loves you and I don't think he'll ever stop."

Alex realized the implication of that statement. She sat down next to her big sis and put her head on hers.

"Oh Lizzy."

Liz started to cry. Nate came barreling in …

"Mommy, Mommy … Uncle Bobby got us tickets to the circus!'

"I'm sorry Liz … I told him I'd ask you first."

She quickly dried her tears so that Nate wouldn't notice.

"Really honey? For when?"

"Tomorrow … he got tickets for everyone … he knows somebody."

"Yeah … he knows the Flying Wendas."

"Who?"

"The Flying Waldos?"

"What?"

"Someone that flies but not really flies … more like walks … on a rope … up high."

"Oh … The Flying Wallendas."

"That's what I said Aunt Lexie … geesh."

"**Lunch" with Tino**

Bobby went off to meet with his old friend Tino. When he was with the CID and stationed in Germany, any chance he got to go see a magician or death defying acts, such as the Wallendas … he would go. He was a huge fan of Tino's and they struck up a friendship. At that age, Bobby was afraid of nothing. Tino saw that in him and got him up on the hire wire. That was many, many moons ago but Tino, ten years Bobby's senior wasn't going to except "ooh, I have broken ribs" and "I'm a cop" and "new father" and blah blah, blah. He was going to get Bobby back up on that wire if it killed him. There was that phrase again … where was a drug dealing low life when Bobby needed one?

They practiced for a few hours, Bobby did some magic tricks with the magicians and one of the female little persons developed a crush on Bobby.

"Detective, are you sure your taken … cause I would love to climb up you!"

"Sorry Bobby. Down Melinda … you're married too and your husband is no match for Bobby so shoo!"

Bobby laughs it off thinking that her husband is also a little person … not … he's the strong man … very strong man. He holds his hands up and backs off. Mr. Strong man walks over to him and gives him a friendly pat on the back which sends him flying about three feet.

"Any friend of Tino is a friend of mine."

Under his breath … "Thank God!"

"So Bobby, are we gonna do this?"

"I don't know … you don't use a net. My wife thinks in general … I don't use a net … metaphorically speaking. She's gonna kill me."

"You'll be the talk of the NYPD."

"Tino, I already am."

"You'll be the talk of your nephew's school!"

Bobby shakes Tino's hand.

"Okay … let's do this thing."

"Alright … Oli! Bobby's gonna do it!!"

**Back at The Goren's … a Matt appearance.**

Bobby returns from "lunch" with the Wallendas to find Matt sitting in his living room. Nate is sitting on the floor playing with his toys quietly … un-Nate like and Liz is sitting with her hands on her lap … un-Liz like. Matt stands as soon as Bobby walks in.

"Bobby, I came by to apologize for last night."

Bobby looks down at Nate, who looks up at him with those beautiful hazel eyes that he seemed to inherit from his aunt Alex. Bobby gave him a soft smile and asked him to go upstairs to get his aunt.

"You should be apologizing to your family for making stupid assumptions … you owe my wife an apology."

"Yes I know … I will and I was an ass. Could Liz and Nate stay with you and Alex until I get my shit together?"

"What shit is that Matt?"

Liz stands up visibly shaking and grabs on to Bobby's arm. Bobby looks down at her and rubs her hand. Matt's jealousy flairs again but remembers the ease in which Bobby threw him out of the door and onto the front lawn … he held it back.

"I'm an addict … it started with a back injury and then stress at work and now I'm out of control … really out of control."

"I know a facility … a good one but you have to be ready."

Matt shakes his head violently. "NO! I'm not ready … we have bills … I'll lose my job. I can't. Not now!"

Bobby steps towards Matt. Alex is downstairs now and sent Nate back up. She's very nervous at the look on Bobby's face.

Bobby pokes Matt in the shoulder. "If you don't get help, you're gonna lose your job, your wife and your kid. I don't know about you but now that I have those things, I'm not going to be stupid enough to let percocet and scotch fuck that up for me. Those things don't keep you warm at night."

Matt pushes Bobby away and stormed out of the house. Nate was listening at the stairs … he ran up to Bobby and jumped into his arms. Bobby held on tight as Liz ran to the bathroom with Alex not far behind.

Through his tiny six year old sobs Nate said … "I can't wait to runaway to the circus tomorrow Uncle Bobby."

**_......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................_**

**_NEXT UP: "Auntie Lexie, look up there! It's a bird, it's a plane ... it's Super Uncle Bobby!" Thanks for reading! Judy :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: again no claim to the Flying Wallendas, L&OCI or any other Character I don't own ... I do however own all rights to my insane imagination ... Bobby on a hire wire?? Yeah ... right! Enjoy ... I hope.**

**......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_CHAPTER SEVEN: HE TALKS THE TALK AND WALKS THE ... WIRE!_

**Bobby Walks the Walk**

Alex calmed Liz down and Bobby entertained Nate with stories of his time in Germany. He took the opportunity to give Nate a geography lessen since Nate loved the computer. They went for a ride on "google earth" and Bobby showed him all the spots on the 'map' that he had visited in his lifetime. They even looked up their own address and things like 1 PP and Nate's school. Liz was thankful for her Brother-In-Law's love and attention for her young son. She felt, not just sad for herself but hurt and resentment towards Matt for putting their son through this just before Christmas. She could see that Bobby was jumping through hoops to make it up to him … probably due to his own childhood. She and Alex had no idea what kind of 'hoops' Bobby was prepared to jump through, broken ribs and all. They would soon find out.

The rest of the day was relatively quiet. Bobby called Lewis and invited him to the circus … he always loved the circus. Lewis called Mike and invited him. Mike called Captain Ross and his boys said that they would go … they were humoring their old man. They both had girl friends and were spending less and less time with him. It was lame going to the circus but unlike their Dad, they thought Bobby and Mike were the two coolest guys on the force and they liked spending time with them albeit usually playing basketball but this was fine for this time of year. Bobby had no idea that Lewis started this chain reaction of people coming and Lewis had no idea that they would all witness Bobby walking the high wire. Alex wanted her parents there to see Nate's reaction to the performers and her other brothers had children too … they were also coming. Bobby was getting nervous … shaky legs were not a good thing on a high wire with no net. He started a mental chant …

"I'm a cop, I carry a gun … I'm a cop, I carry a gun … Alex is gonna kill me … Alex is gonna kill me … no, wait … what? I'm a cop, I carry a gun … I'm a cop, I carry a gun …"

He took his pain meds and a sleeping pill and went to bed. He slept like a baby. He was woken up by a very excited Nate.

"Uncle Bobby, Uncle Bobby … It's circus day!"

"Hey buddy."

"Nate! Leave Uncle Bobby alone. Let him wake up in peace."

"No, no Liz, it's fine … I'm up … I think." He wipes away the cobwebs and gets out of bed.

"You're too good to him Bobby … too good to us."

"No such thing Liz. You haven't threatened to smash me in the face for a long time so it's the least I can do."

Alex walks in holding Haley and starts laughing.

"If you ever treat me bad, she _will _smash you in the face Bobby."

"I know and I'll let her. _He walks over and kisses his wife and daughter_. But it won't ever happen so I'm not afraid."

Liz grabs Nate's hand and leads him out of Alex and Bobby's bedroom.

"Nate called Matt and asked him to come to the circus today."

"What did Matt say."

"Maybe."

"Eh … why doesn't he just say no instead of getting his hopes up."

"I don't know but he wants us to leave him a ticket at the window."

"That's fine, Tino gave me a dozen or so tickets … we'll leave one for him."

They all ate breakfast. The babies were all bundled up for there big circus adventure and Alex was packing her video camera once again. Bobby pointed at the camcorder.

"Ah Alex? What's that for?"

"I want to record all the 'firsts' in our babies lives. The circus is a first."

"Oh … _shit_."

"What?"

"I said … Oh"

He started pacing.

Car loads of Eames and friends made their way to see the Flying Wallendas and the Flying Detective, of course they didn't know that part and Bobby didn't know that most of the influential people in his life would be there either. Ladder Company 101 was there on duty which meant Mike and Bobby's friend Jackson was there. Various uniform NYPD cops were out and about, on duty and knew Goren or knew of him as well … all there to witness the big event.

The show began and Bobby was noticeably nervous, his right leg was bobbing up and down and he was biting his thumb nail … something he only does when Alex makes him nervous. She, of course noticed this and was very confused by it … _what did I do to make him so nervous … I'm not mad at him for anything!? This day he planned for Nate is wonderful, Nate is beaming! And Matt showed up what could be upsetting him?_

Tino had a plan to get him away from his family without letting on that he was part of the act … it was time.

"Excuse me, Detective Goren?"

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Mr. Wallenda is having a problem with an over anxious fan of his, he said you were here and wouldn't mind showing them the door. I know that you're with your family but would you mind helping?"

"No not at all."

"Detective, I could just make a call and the uniforms will take care of that."

"No Captain, that's okay, he's a friend. I'll be right back."

Bobby leans over and kisses his wife and babies and disappears with the mysterious woman. The day before, they arranged for Bobby to wear his dress blues for the act. He refused to wear their costume … for obvious reasons and Tino thought his uniform would balance nicely … everything was physics. His size thirteen shoes were another story … he had to wear specially made shoes for the hire wire … believe it or not … they had size thirteen's. Of all the luck.

Alex was getting nervous, a half an hour had passed … no Bobby … she kept looking. The lights dimmed … the crowd was full of anticipation for the next act … still no Bobby. Over the PA system came the big announcement …

"**Ladies and Gentlemen and Children of All Ages please give your warmest welcome to … THE FLYING WALLENDAS ….**

The crowd comes to life with hoots and hollers, whistles and screams … everyone is looking skywards, clapping and smiling.

The Flying Wallendas entertain the crowd with head stands on the wire. Tino runs from one side to the other. They perform the famous "Seven" … The Seven Person Pyramid.

Nate is so excited bouncing in his seat, pointing and laughing.

"Look Dad isn't this great!"

"Yeah Nate, great." He's less than enthused but he's there.

Bobby has shaken off his nerves and is more than ready. The adrenaline has kicked in and he's ready. He's been up on the platform hiding in the shadows … it's his turn … the big announcement … Tino slides down to center stage …

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls … I'd like to direct your attention to the hire wire. My son Alex has a very good friend of mine with him today a distinguished member of the NYPD …

"Auntie Lexie, look up there, it's a bird, it's a plane … it's Super Uncle Bobby!"

… Detective Robert Goren of the Major Case Squad!"

The crowd once again goes wild.

Jackson from the NYFD, drops his "hose." Mike drops his beer. Lewis shakes his head and smiles. John Eames grabs the camcorder that Alex dropped. Ross calls for a psyche consult and Alex sits and put her head between her knees. Carolyn points and says … "He told me about this once." They all turned and looked at her like she had two heads.

Tino yells up to Bobby … "Nothing fancy Detective … just a headstand in the middle and maybe a back flip or two and then be on your way."

Alex bolted up and screamed … "WHAT?"

The crowd turned and looked in her direction.

"Oops, that must be the Mrs. Only kidding … just a walk in the park Bobby … just like we practiced."

Bobby did his goofy salute and grabbed his very long balancing bar and walked across the wire. Alex watched through fingers stretched across her face. When he made it across she grabbed for her chest. Nate went wild!

"That's my Uncle, That's my Uncle!"

Then Bobby did the unthinkable and walked back across … he made it.

"He is so dead!"

"Eames … I'm calling for a Psyche consult before he comes back to active duty!"

"That's if you find his body, Captain!"

Matt sat back and realized the one thing that no one else did … Bobby may be crazy but he would do anything for his family. What he did today he did for his son … _his _son. It was time _he _did something for his son. He was going to get the name of the facility that Bobby had and straighten himself out. It wasn't walking on a high wire but that's sort of what he's been doing but not as well as Bobby … he's been falling off. It was time he found his balance for Nate's sake and his own. If Liz would take him back … that would be another balancing act all together.

Would Bobby live to see any of this? Only time will tell … the ball or jingle bell … was in Alex's court.

Bobby slid down the wire laughing like a little kid … he bounced over to Tino and shook his hand.

"Detective Robert Goren everybody … give him a hand!"

You couldn't even hear yourself think with the noise coming from the crowd. He ran over to his family and friends. Nate jumped into his arms and he leaned over to kiss Alex who pulled away. Ross put his two cents in.

"When you come back to work Goren, I'll see you in my office!"

He glanced over at Alex and she said …

"My office first!"

He leaned in close to whisper in her ear … "Are you gonna use the pink cuffs?"

"You wish Goren … you think that wire was thin … huh!"

His attention was turned away by all his friends coming over to tell him that he truly was a whack job … he didn't mind … the adrenaline was still pumping through his veins and Nate was so proud that he was his Uncle … mission accomplished.

After the crowd dispersed … Tino and all his circus friends gave the kids and whatever adults wanted to participates, lessens on a wire only a few feet off the ground. The clowns and Bobby did magic tricks. The animal trainers gave out rides and training lessens … Alex started to soften … a little. Ross's sons were also having fun … acting like kids and not teenagers … to his delight … he was also softening … a little more so than Alex. Nate was a natural on the wire and everything he tried … that made Liz a little bit nervous. He could someday run away and join the circus!

Matt pulled Liz aside and simply said … "I'm sorry … I'll do better."

Carolyn was riding a horse when Mike said he should get off _his_ horse and marry her.

Jackson who had been dragging his feet on the Captain's exam for the NYFD, decided right then and there to take the damn test.

Lewis and Laura set the date for their wedding.

And the babies started to giggle for the first time!

Alex heard and saw all of this … was it that time of year … the "magic" of the Christmas season … or was it her husband? He came up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry for scaring you but it's all a matter of physics you know. I wanted Nate to have a smile on his face … I don't ever want him or our kids to have a lousy Christmas … ever."

She turned and faced him and kissed him deeply and passionately. He pulled away and looked up.

"What?"

"I'm looking for one of your strategically placed mistletoe."

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**_Yeah, I know ... I'm totally insane ... but you can picture it ... can't you? ... didn't think so! Thanks for reading anyway ... Judy:)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**I really thought this was going to be short but I have to stretch it to Christmas and now I have to get it back on track ... here goes something ....**

**......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_CHAPTER EIGHT: THE CIRCUS MOVES TO THE GOREN'S_

**Back To Business As Unusual**

After all was said and done, the Goren's and the Eames head from one circus back to another … the Goren household. They all came through the door with circus memorabilia, photos, candy and memories to last a lifetime. John Eames rushed over to the TV and hooked up the camcorder while Bobby and Alex changed and fed the triplets and Mike got on the phone and yelled … "dinner is on me." He placed a pizza order … big spender that he was … and they all sat back and relived Bobby's big circus debut. Everyone was laughing, Nate was sitting on his Uncle's lap bouncing on his knee … happy as a clam while Matt watched on. Matt was losing his son and he could see why … Bobby was a real life super hero in Nate's eyes … how could he compete with that. He got up to leave. Bobby saw this and stopped him.

"Hey man, where are you going … you're making progress with your family today."

"No I'm not you are. I can't compete with you."

"There's no competition here Matt. You're his dad … I'm just the guy that married his aunt. Get back in there and fight for your family."

"I can't walk on a high wire Bobby."

"So what … when everyone leaves … Alex is gonna cut my balls off. After that … well … I'll have no balls to do anything with."

Matt laughs. "Okay, I need that phone number, I can't fight this alone."

"Anything you need, Alex and I will be there for you."

"For me?"

"Yeah Matt, for you, Liz and Nate. It's Christmas time … we're family … we stick together … okay?"

"Okay."

The men go back inside and Liz and Alex notice. Alex looks at Matt to see if he has any bruises.

"Everything okay you two?"

"Yeah babe, everything is fine … I need to get a phone number for Matt."

Alex knows what that means and she gives Matt a kiss on the cheek and returns her attention back to her children. Matt brings his hand up to where Alex kissed him … it was a beginning, he was feeling alone, now he had the support of family … he didn't think they would support him because he slipped. He was wrong, they were a family, he looked around at all the happy faces … he went and sat by Liz.

"Daddy, daddy!"

"Yeah Nate?"

"Look up."

Alex still had her mistletoe hanging all over the house, Liz and Matt were sitting under one of them.

"You and Mommy have to kiss."

Matt leaned over and kissed Liz. Nate jumped up and kissed them both.

"I love you guys … Merry Christmas." He then he ran off leaving them there to ponder their kiss.

Alex whispered in Bobby's ear … "and you made fun of my strategically placed mistletoe."

"It's gonna take more than a weed to mend those fences babe, don't get your hopes up."

She smacked him in the side forgetting about his ribs. He buckled over in pain. She held her hands up …

"I don't want to hear it, Oh Great Flying Goren … if you walk a hire wire, you can deal with a little smack in the ribs from your tiny little wife."

Under his breath … "My tiny little wife that can kick most men's ass!"

"I heard that Goren!"

"I wanted you to hear that Eames!"

The door bell rang … "Saved by the bell! I'll get it."

"Mr. Goren?"

"Yes … can I help you?"

"Yes Sir, My name is Jack Frost … ha ha .. Not really, _Bobby rolls his eyes. _I'm Ken Fisher from the Suburban decorating committee. We are giving out the awards for the best house lights tonight."

Bobby yells back to everyone one to come to the front door.

"Oh yes well, it looks like you're having a family get together, how delightful."

Bobby looks back at everyone and Alex wraps herself around her husband. "Yes, everyone … how delightful." He says mocking him. Alex jabs him in the ribs again.

"I'm delighted to inform you that you have won second place." He hands Bobby a plaque and a fifty dollar gift card to Home Depot.

"Wow guys … a plaque and fifty bucks to Home Cheapo … I mean depot. That's awesome Mr. Fisher. Thank you."

Mr. Fisher leaves and Bobby looks at the plaque. Mike puts his hand on his shoulder and Lewis comes over and says …

"Guys, next year we'll set up the high wire act in the front lawn and Bobby … we'll post show times and work it around your schedule. That will get first prize for sure!"

"I don't think so Lewis, my husband is hanging up his tights."

"Tights? I missed that."

"I wasn't wearing tights Lewis. I'm sorry honey, I bet that house down the block won … half the lights … a little understated. I guess we were a little over the top."

"No way Goren … next year … a winter carnival."

"How about, next year Mike … you go suburban?"

"Shh, one step at a time Goren … on step at a time."

Alex pulls Carolyn aside.

"Lynnie, when did my husband tell you about the hire wire thing?"

"Remember when we worked on that case together … Judge Garrett?"

"I'm not likely to forget that."

"Well, we went out drinking one night and … Alex cuts her off …

"Which night?"

"Yeah … _that night _… he was upset. Anyway … we got a little silly and you know, we both talk a few different languages and we were saying some off … well, silly things to each other and he started talking German. I asked him if he ever did anything exciting in Germany and that's when he told me about the Flying Wallendas."

"Did you do anything else beside talk and drink that night Carolyn?"

"Ooh, I think Mike is calling me, excuse me Lex."

Alex cleared the house out after that. Bobby was in trouble for his past and present behavior and he didn't even know it. Poor guy didn't even know what was about to hit him, one second he was sitting on the couch with his father-in-law watching a video of little John giggling and the next, well lets just say, it wasn't going to be the pink fuzzy cuffs.

Bobby was putting the kids down when he heard Alex in the bedroom … she had been noticeably quiet since everyone left. He grabbed some mistletoe and held it over their heads. She grabbed it and ripped it to shreds. He looked bewildered.

"Because of the hire wire? I thought all was forgiven. Matt took the phone number and Liz and Nate went home with him. What gives?"

"Judge Garrett, my confession about the letter, you said you weren't upset … sound familiar?"

"Ah, I guess, why are we re-hashing this?"

"Did you go out with Carolyn that night?"

"Maybe. Truth be told, I was upset … I drank a lot that night. Mike was there … he may have left though."

"You told her about the Flying Wallendas."

"That's why you're upset?"

"No. She implied that you slept with her."

"Really? More like … passed out … I drank a lot. I don't remember _sleeping_ with her. I wonder why she would say that?"

"She didn't exactly."

"Then what _exactly _did she say?"

"I asked her if she did and she didn't answer the question."

"Well then, maybe I did."

"Maybe you did!"

"Yeah, so."

"Bobby!"

"What … who did you sleep with back then … not me. So, yeah … so!"

"You can sleep on the couch tonight."

"Over something I may or may not have done how many years ago … that, may I remind you, was your fault to begin with!"

"MY fault!?"

"You wrote the letter!"

"You were weird!"

"I still am!"

"I want you so bad right now!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Goren … hurry up before the babies wake up … get your clothes off!"

"Who's weird? Oh well … whatever you say Dear."

**_......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................_**

**_Christmas approaches and Alex hasn't done her shopping yet! Thanks for reading .... judy_**


	9. Chapter 9

**One strange little chapter ... that's my story and I'm sticking to it! Read on ... please.**

**......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_CHAPTER NINE: HOW OLD ARE BABIES WHEN THEY SAY THEIR FIRST WORDS?_

**3 Days Til' Christmas**

As a new day was dawning on the Goren's, babies Tracy, Haley and John began singing that familiar morning song called … " We're awake, hungry … we've pooped and we're wet." It climbed all the way to number two on the top forty … well one and two depending on the morning.

"Bobby, it's your turn." _She pushes him to get out of bed._

"Forget it. You took advantage of me all night … I'm older than you and you're closer." _He pushes her back._

"Bobby!"

"Ally!"

"Dada."

They both bolt upright in bed and look at each other.

"Did you hear what I heard?"

"No way did we hear that!"

"Get the book … you know … that book … the first five year book!" _Bobby say excitedly._

Alex is reading … she keeps turning pages … and pages … and pages.

"Well, come on what does it say?"

"It says that most babies say, mama and dada around the end of their first year Bobby. We couldn't have heard that … no way!"

"Dada."

"There it is again!"

"Oh my God! Another fucking genius!" _Alex falls back on the bed and feigns fainting_.

Bobby jumps off the bed and runs into the babies room … he sneaks in to see which baby is saying Dada. Alex tiptoes in behind him.

"Which one Bobby, _she starts tugging on his t-shirt. _Which one, which one!"

"I don't know … shh."

"Dada."

Simultaneously … "John!"

John jumps and starts screeching. Bobby runs to him and lifts him up.

"Dada's right here little buddy."

"Don't patronize him Bobby … tell him MC squared or something."

Bobby rolls his eyes … he decides to play. He sits down and cradles John in his arms.

"John Robert Goren, it's time you learned the facts of life, E equals energy, M equals mass and C equals the speed of light in a vacuum."

"Very funny Bobby."

"He said Dada Alex … not "hey Dad … could ya change my diaper and get me a Bud dude … I'm parched!"

"It's too early for a Bud, Bobby."

"That's what you got out of that?"

"You're up … I'm going back to bed … teach our genius son to solve a case while your changing him will ya?"

"Ah … which case?"

"The case of the missing Christmas presents."

"What?"

"I have to go shopping or Santa won't be climbing down our chimney this year."

Alex went back to sleep for a little while and Bobby played with the triplets on the floor. He tried to get John to say Mama but no go. He planned on working on that for Christmas … he thought the MC squared stuff was a little over his head but maybe Mama was manageable.

The triplets fell back to sleep and Bobby crept back into bed. He wrapped his arms around Alex and fell back to sleep.

"Mama!"

They both bolt upright … again.

"It worked!"

"Mama."

"Bobby, he said Mama!"

Alex goes running into the babies room and sure enough John is awake and saying Mama. She starts to cry. Bobby walks in behind her and puts his arms around her and brings his mouth down to meet her ear.

"Do you want me to teach him the Gettysburg Address?"

She elbows him in the ribs … again.

"At six weeks old, they're just suppose to cry … this is not right … this is weird."

He turns her around to face him.

"Look at me Alex … do you remember who you married?"

"No Bobby … I mean yeah but … I think we should take him to the Doctors."

"Because he can talk … what kind of disease is that? Ab incunabulis talkulotis."

"There are times that I really really hate you."

"Why?"

She starts laughing.

"Because I want to be upset and you're making me laugh … you big jerk"

"Honey, there's nothing to be upset about … he said two words … to him … they were just sounds. We're making more out of this than there is. Go take a shower and go do your shopping. Call Liz and do lunch … I'll take care of the trips … go."

Alex takes her shower and heads out to do her shopping … her one stop shopping … Lewis's.

"Hey, Detective Alex, right on time … I just took delivery of Bobby's present."

"Where is it?"

"In the back garage, I didn't want anybody to see it. I had Bobby run the VIN on it. It's all set … one owner. You don't get any sweeter than that on a vintage work of art like this."

He takes her out back and removes the cloth car cover from the 1970 Shadow Gray Chevelle SS. Alex gasped … it was mint. Alex had some savings put aside and her parents also chipped in … Bobby had the best and worst year of his life. This Christmas was going to be his best ever … she didn't want it to be about material things but this car was a dream and their life together was a dream come true. It was registered in Bobby's name and had a vanity plate on it. Simply stated … TRIPS. Lewis and Bobby always said if they had a chance, they would collect classic cars. Bobby now had two. Lewis had many over the years … he would fix them up, get sick of them and sell them … then move on to the next one. Bobby got attached to things and never let them go … Alex took comfort in the way Lewis explained their differences. She stood there with her hand covering her mouth and a tear escaped her eye …

"He's gonna be so pissed at the money we spent on this Lew … so pissed."

"You know what sucks about this Alex … _he puts his arm around her shoulder … _It's like getting a bike for Christmas … it's winter time and you love that bike but you can't ride it … the snow and all. Same thing here … he'll forgive you once he drives it … so that will be sometime in the spring of 2009."

"Gee, thanks for that Lewis."

**_.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._**

**_Christmas Eve brings back Jimmy and Angie and Little John finds Jimmy Hoffa ... kidding:) Thanks for reading!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**One more Chapter after this ... hope I have time before christmas ... yikes. Alex still has to open her present. Thanks to all that have been reading. Happy Holidays to all!**

**......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_CHAPTER TEN: SANTA AND HIS SHADOW_

**Bobby Claus**

While Alex was out shopping, Jackson called from Ladder Company 101.

"Hey Goren, we need you down at the station tonight to play Santa. I wasn't going to bother you but our Santa got arrested last night."

"You're kidding me!?"

"Nope, drunk and disorderly."

"You sure can pickum Jack."

"Yeah, well … you the man Bobby. What da ya say?"

"I told you I would do it … no problem."

Alex and Liz went out to finish their Christmas shopping. They both agreed that the triplets didn't really need anything other than rattles and teething rings, so they concentrated on Nate and the rest of the family. They had lunch and made plans on how to get Bobby down to Lewis's garage on Christmas eve.

"Jimmy and Angie are planning on stopping in around five … they're making the rounds. Captain Ross and the boys will be coming by around the same time."

"Did you get them anything … they're Jewish aren't they?"

"Yeah … I bought them a holiday present … well, gift cards to the movies. They both have girlfriends …Bobby thought that would be a good gift, you know for date night."

"Sounds perfect."

"Mike and Carolyn will be by around eight or so … ya know what … we could use them."

"How? What do you mean?"

"Mike knows about the car. We could have him call Bobby for a ride … tell him that his truck broke down at Lewis's and to come pick him up."

"No … wouldn't work. Why wouldn't Lewis just drive him? Lewis is coming over too … right?"

"Right."

"Let's go talk to Lewis."

They go back to Lewis's and devise a plan. Alex drops Liz off and goes home. She goes downstairs in the basement for the first time since she broke her ankle and she finds the things that Bobby bought on "black Friday" with Lewis. She looks at the baby swings and the "Deluxe baby gym." _Wow, my husband did alright! Santa really is coming._

She sneaks back upstairs, not wanting to spoil Bobby's surprise, opening the door to the basement a crack, and peers out of the door.

"So, when did you get home?"

Alex jumps at the sound of his voice.

"Jesus Bobby, what are doing sneaking around the house?"

"Who's sneaking?"

"I wasn't sneaking … I was just …"

"You were just?"

"Putting my gifts downstairs … things I bought for you wise guy … I didn't know you hid things down there."

She walks up to him and puts her arms around him.

"I love what you bought the trips … you did good babe." She looks up at him. He gives her that smile … you know the one I mean. Heavy sigh.

"Lewis came with me … it was the day I bought the laptop. He wanted me to buy you a Glock."

"Ooh … did you?"

"No … if you want a new gun, you can buy it yourself."

"You have one."

"I don't _carry_ one. I want to get you a romantic gift not a gun. What's so romantic about a hunk of metal that can kill a human being … NOT an appropriate Christmas gift for my wife."

"You know what I could really use?"

"What?"

"A carburetor."

Bobby put his hands up in surrender.

"I give up … I'll get a .44 Magnum … how's that sound?"

"You've got to ask yourself one question, Do I feel lucky?"

"I don't know … will I get lucky if I buy you a gun?"

"That was a Dirty Harry line Bobby."

"Who's Dirty Harry?"

"You're kidding me right?"

Bobby walks off into the kitchen laughing at the absurdity of their conversation. Every cop … even Bobby, knew who Dirty Harry was. He just kept laughing. After all their time together, Alex still didn't really know Bobby … she thought all he ever did was read. He watched TV too … usually not _**Christmas Vacation **_and never Christmas movies period. He looked forward to watching all those kiddie movies that his mother never let him watch when he was a child … flying reindeers were evil.

"So Alex … Jackson called … they need me tonight at the 101. I have to play Santa for the Widow's and Children's Christmas swap tonight … I'm handing out gifts and doing the Santa thing … Okay?"

"Oh … do you think I can bring the trips and have their picture taken with you?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm sure Jackson won't mind."

"I'll call dad and ask him to come help me."

**Ladder Company 101**

The NYFD since 911, especially, runs this particular Christmas event every year. They go all out. Bobby looked like a king never mind Santa Claus. The suit itself was top notch and his beard was real, he just made it a little whiter. As a Santa, he was very believable. Jackson was not only impressed but touched at Bobby's enthusiasm.

"Goren, you look fantastic, the kids are gonna go nuts over you. Thank God that drunk bastard got arrested last night."

"Thanks and this chair …was it Julius Caesar's or something?"

"Yeah, it's great huh? One of the guys is a carpenter and furniture upholsterer. He did an awesome job."

"Yeah, really great!"

Dozen and dozens of kids came. They truly thought that Bobby was the real deal … not one of those Santa helpers because the real Santa was busy at the North Pole. Alex and John came by with the triplets and could hear the kids and the parents talk about the real Santa being there and how Ladder Company 101 had real pull at the North pole this year … the camcorder was rolling.

When it was time to shut down, Alex had Bobby hold the triplets and they had their first picture taken with Santa. Then Jackson had her get in the picture for a family portrait. Then just her and Bobby … Santa's naughty little elf.

"What would you like for Christmas little girl?"

She whispers in his ear.

"I want my husband to have the best Christmas of his life Santa … could you arrange that?"

"I think you already did that … you don't need Santa's help. I love you Alex."

"I love you too Bobby … Claus."

**Christmas Eve**

Alex was busy wrapping and Bobby had one more errand to run. He wasn't satisfied with just buying the laptop for Alex so he wanted something under the tree for her to unwrap. When he returned home, he ran downstairs to hide his gifts. He peaked to see what Alex bought him … _Hmm … I don't see anything … Nate … the babies … nothing … that's okay, the trips are my presents. _He heads back upstairs.

They both head to the kitchen and start cooking for their friends and family that planned on stopping by that evening.

Bobby starts checking his watch.

"What time are the Deakins coming?"

"Anytime now."

"It 5:15 … where are your parents?"

"I don't know."

They continue cooking. He checks his watch again.

"Als, it 5:30 … where are they?"

"Bobby, it's Christmas Eve, cut them some slack."

The babies start to fidget.

"Bobby, I got this, do you want to take care of the trips?"

"Yeah, sure … okay."

He changes, feeds and coochy coos the babies, all the while checking his watch … the phone rings. He jumps up.

"I got it. … Hello."

"_Bobby … you need to come down here man … I just got the Shadow man … you need to come see her!"_

"Lewis, it's Christmas Eve, people are coming over … including you and Laura. You're gonna lose that girl man if you don't get your head out of the hood of that car!"

"_Bobby G. You have to come see this car!"_

"Honey, what's going on?"

Bobby covers the receiver. "Lewis just got the car I ran the VIN number on. He wants me to come see it."

"Let's go."

"Alex, we have a houseful of people coming."

"It will take us a half hour. We'll leave a note … they're all late … come on … lets go."

"What about the babies."

"We bundle them up and pack them in the SUV. Come on, Lewis is all excited … lets go."

Everyone was at Lewis's waiting for them. Jimmy and Angie. The Eames clan. Captain Ross and his two boys and their girlfriends. Mike and Carolyn … the future Mrs. Logan and Laura not quite the future Mrs. Lewis. Nate was once again bouncing up and down. Matt had to work on some things , so he wasn't there. They were all hiding inside Lewis's house which was attached to his auto body shop … if he saw them all before Alex could tell him the car was his he would figure it out … he was a detective.

They finally arrive and unload the triplets. Lewis went over to help and John called him Mama … he backed up.

"I told you it wasn't a fluke … our son _is_ a genius."

"Are you sure you're a Detective Alex … because I'm nobodies Mama!"

"Lewis, the point is, he said mama."

"Okay … what ev … come look at the Shadow … when the kid can rebuild your carburetor before his first birthday, then we'll call him a genius, until then … come look at the new toy!"

He takes them out back and uncovers the car … Bobby's eyes light up. John Eames is watching from around the corner … after all, he invested in this present too.

"Wow! Lew … this is a keeper … pop the hood."

Lewis glances at Alex and they share a smile. He goes over to the car and take keys out of his pocket and unlocks the hood locks and pops the hood.

"Who you tryin to out run?"

"Ah, those words warm my heart Alex … it was the day I fell in love with you."

"Excuse me, that's my wife you're talking to."

"Yeah, you waited long enough dummy!"

Bobby examines the car. He has the look of love on his face. Alex is amused. He still hasn't noticed the license plate. He sits behind the wheel … the keys are in the ignition … he points …

"Can I start it Lew?"

"It's all yours Bobby."

Alex and Lewis share a laugh.

Bobby starts the car and it and he come to life. Everyone has found a spot to watch Bobby and can see the expression on his face.

"He just had a freakin orgasm."

"Michael!"

"What? I just did!"

Bobby is now yelling over the engine noise.

"Lewis … this is fucking mint man … you have to keep this!"

Alex gets into the passenger seat and everyone enters the garage … Bobby finally notices. She produces another set of keys … it has the picture taken the day before at the firehouse of Bobby, Alex and the triplets on the key ring.

"Merry Christmas Honey."

It doesn't register. He holds the keys in his hand and looks at the picture, then at Alex. He looks up at all the smiling faces of his friends and family, he sees Nate bouncing up and down, then he looks back at Alex. She takes the registration out of the glove box and hands it to him … he sees his name on the registration and the plate "TRIPS". He looks at the keys in his hand, at the registration, then back at Alex.

"You bought me this car for Christmas?"

She nods her head. "My parents too."

"Why would you do something like this for me … this is a ton of money."

"Why? _She smiles _Because you think I've given you your life back or made your life better but look what you gave me … love like I've never felt before in my life and these three beautiful babies. You've given me so much more than a car Bobby … I just wanted you to have something that would make this year … the bad part, go away. I just want the good to stay in your memory … you have enough shit locked up in there. No more … okay. Just us, you me and the Trips."

He has tears that refuse to fall … too many people to witness the big guy crying … old habits as they say. He just keeps shaking his head. He pulls her towards him.

"Do all these people have to come over tonight?"

"Yes Robert, but when they leave … will you put the Santa suit back on?"

Jimmy Deakins peers in the window and says …

"I'm so glad I thought of putting you two together."

"Yeah, about that Cap … It's working out."

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**_Thanks for reading ... Merry Merry ... Happy Happy!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**That's all she wrote! Happy Holidays to all my FanFic Friends. Thank you to all that sent me reviews ... I appreciate the feedback ... they help me write ... I love the comments ... you guys ROCK! Thanks also to those who read my dribble ... I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I know our Bobby would NEVER get on a highwire but as Rindy said ... this IS Fiction and that's what I write ... It's fun to step out of the character that we know and embellish ... I took off on his real life love for street magicians and kicked it up ten or so notches! Thanks for taking the crazy ride. Til we meet again, Judy**

**Christmas Eve … Goren and Eames Style**

The weather was dreary to say the least, a rainy Christmas eve but Bobby wanted to drive his new "baby" home. Lewis insisted that he clean it off if he did … so he did. Everyone followed Bobby home. Alex was going to ride with him and have Carolyn drive her car with the triplets but the triplets were her precious cargo, there was plenty of time for joy riding with her husband in the spring. So, they caravanned on. Bobby leading the way, using his headlights of course but not really needing them because the whites of his teeth from his smile was lighting up the way home … he was as happy as he was the day the triplets were born. He parked in the garage next to his Shelby and Lewis, Mike and John helped him clean off every inch of the Shadow. Everyone else went inside to enjoy Christmas Eve.

"John … ah … Dad … I don't know how to thank you and Erin for this, it's too much."

"Son, our daughter is happier than she has ever been in her life … you're the cause of that. That's all a parent can ask for … we should be thanking you. I know how much you love my daughter, I also know that you'll never let her or my grandchildren down. You just keep that smile on her face … be a good husband and father Bobby and that's all I ask."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Sir."

"I know. Now, lets get ourselves cleaned up and go open up some gifts."

The men all head in for food wine and presents. Before long, the party breaks up and it approaches midnight. Bobby heads downstairs and brings up the children's presents … some assembly required. He starts working on the swings while Alex cleans the kitchen.

He hears the clock chime twelve and runs upstairs to their bedroom to retrieve a little black box from his dresser draw. He places it in his pocket and goes into the kitchen and grabs Alex's hand and leads her into the living room where the tree is and the fireplace is lit.

"Honey, I'm not done with the dishes."

"I want to give you your presents." _He hands her a heavy large box … nicely wrapped._

She opens it and begins to laugh.

"What … a re-gift? Isn't this _your_ Glock?"

"Yeah but I don't use it, the grip is too small … I went down to 1 PP, it's officially yours. I had property re-register it under your name. One of the perks of working Major Case."

Alex picks it up out of the box.

"Oh Bobby … I love holding your gun in my hand."

He leans over and whispers seductively into her ear …

"I love when you hold my gun in your hand too Detective."

She puts the Glock down and goes for his _other_ gun.

"No, no. Wait … one more gift." _He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the black velvet box and hands it to her. She looks up into his love filled chocolate brown eyes and then back down at the box._

"Go ahead … open it."

She does. It's a necklace with two hearts, one big one small and off of those two hearts hangs three little ones all with the a blue topaz jewel on the side.

"See. The small heart is you … because … well you're tiny … the big heart is me because … well look at me and the three tiny hearts are the trips with their birthstones."

She knew what the necklace was but she wanted him to explain it in his cute Bobby way, plus she was crying … she loved it … more than the Glock!

"I love it Bobby … I just absolutely love it! Will you help me put it on?"

She held her hair up for him and he put it on her, he placed his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Can we go play with your gun now Detective Goren?"

"I don't know … have you been naughty or nice?"

"Very, very naughty."

"Well then, I'm cocked and loaded!"

_....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

**_Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!_**


End file.
